Behind the Scenes
by Larxel
Summary: My first fanfic. Roxas starts the High School and makes new friends. He joins the theatre club, where he meets a gay guy named Sora. But luckily Roxas himself is straight... right? SoraRoxas and other pairings, SLASH and straight!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas put his luggage on his new bed and looked at the room.

- Well, the first day at the new High School, said Marluxia, his best friend and roommate, - Are you excited?

- It's a school, Roxas said, sitting on the bed, - Just as usually. Why I should be excited?

- You are supposed to be! Marluxia told him, pointing; - This is new place for both of us. And that means we don't know anybody here.

- You're kidding, Roxas smirked sarcastically, - C'mon, we know each other.

Marluxia seemed hesitating.

- But we are not in same classes all the time, he pointed out.

- Thank God.

- And we don't even know, who's gonna sleep in _that _bed! Marluxia shouted.

Roxas looked at the third bed, which located at the corner.

- What the hell are you worrying about? He asked, - It can't be so bad. At least he'll be a guy, won't he?

This seemed to cheer Marluxia up.

- Do you think he'll be hot? He asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

- I'm not into those things.

- How can you say that? Marluxia asked cleverly, - How many chick have you been dating? Zero?

- Shut up, Roxas ordered, - I can tell either I'm in that gay-stuff or not.

Marluxia opened his mouth to protest, but was cut down by the room's door that swung open.

- That bloody woman is driving me crazy! Cursed a red haired boy as he rushed in.

When he noticed Roxas and Marluxia staring at him, he stopped and suddenly smiled.

- Hey there! You are my new roommates? Nice to meet you.

Roxas nodded carefully.

- Yeah, and sorry about that, Boy waved his hand toward the door, - Just some problems in love-life, He smirked, - You know the girls.

- Yea, Roxas answered.

- Please! Marluxia cried out, - You know girls as much as I know the foreign policy of Guatemala!

Roxas threw a really nasty look at his best friend, but redhead just laughed.

- Nice one, pinky boy!

- Call me Marluxia, Marluxia advised and stood up, - Or Marly. However you please. And this little boy is Roxas. He also obeys the name Roxy.

Marluxia winked at Roxas, who blushed by hindered anger.

- Name's Axel, Redhead said and shook Marluxia's hand.

Then he turned away and threw himself on his bed. He started to read one of his books, and soon there was silence in the room.

- What do you think? Marluxia asked, bending over Roxas, - Is he hot or what?

_- You _clearly think he is, Roxas commented, not looking away from his comic.

- You bet! Marluxia whispered.

- And, Roxas continued, smiling nastily, - He's _obviously _straight.

Marluxia grimaced.

- You didn't have to remind me about that.

- Oh yes I did.

X

- Morning, lazy bum! Wake up, or do I have to kick your ass?!

- Marluxia, shut the hell up! Roxas shouted behind his pillow.

Second after that he was pushed against the wall by insanely smiling, pink-haired boy.

- Why is my Roxy-poxy always so crabby in the morning?

Roxas squinted because of the light that flooded in from windows, and Marluxia's hand pressed hard his throat.

- Let me go! He croaked, - Now, dammit!

- Is he going to suffocate? Asked very confused-looking Axel, sitting on his own bed.

- He's going to be okay, Marluxia pacified, - It's just our little morning-routine.

- And now it's over! Roxas shouted, struggling, - Put me down this instant!

- Not 'till my little prison-bitch says "please", Marluxia said cruelly.

Axel barked with laughter. Roxas clenched his teeth.

- Please.

- Please who? Marluxia leaded.

- I won't call you MASTER! Roxas shouted, - LET ME GO YOU DUMBASS! LET ME GO AND JERK OFF!

X

- So, is he gay? Axel asked when he and Roxas were on their way to the hall.

- Who, Marluxia? Roxas asked.

- No, I meant you, Axel said impatiently, - Of course Marluxia. Is he?

- He's gay, Roxas said, - So, so gay. You can see it without asking, don't you?

- 'Course I can. Just ensuring, Axel smirked, - Well, I think he's gonna like it in here. There's lot of gay-guys in this school.

- Why? Roxas asked, surprised.

- Hey, even I don't know everything. Maybe there's something in the water, He laughed, - Luckily, I drink Coke.

Roxas shook his head.

- And what about you? Axel continued, - You gay too?

- I'm straight, Roxas said.

- Oh, sure you are, Axel winked.

- Marluxia says exactly same thing when we talk about this! Why nobody believes that I like girls? Roxas looked around, distressed; - Do I _look _like gay or something?

Axel didn't answer. He raised his hand up and waved.

- Demyx! Over here! He shouted, - And now we are talking about real big GAY! He added to Roxas.

Roxas saw a skinny boy with spiky blond hair running by. He understood what Axel meant; anyone could see that this guy was queer.

- Hey Axel! Demyx greeted, - Had a nice holiday? And, oh _my_, who is this cutie with you?

Roxas blushed and quickly looked away.

- This boy is Roxas, Axel introduced, - He's new in this town.

- Aww, poor kid, Demyx said, smiling, - Is he your roommate, Axel? Lucky guy!

- You would be even more envious if you'd see his pal that moved with him, Axel said, - And who's my other roommate.

- Really? Demyx asked eagerly. He turned to Roxas, - Is your boyfriend really good-looking, then?

- He's not my boyfriend! Roxas shouted, - Marluxia is just a friend!

- Roxy is straight, Axel told to Demyx, - Or so he says.

- They all say that, Demyx winked.

Roxas sighed. There was no reason to protest; no one would believe him anyway.

Luckily, soon the conversation's subject changed.

- Who are you roomed with, Demyx? Axel asked.

- Xigbar and Saix, Demyx said, - Not that bad, actually.

- Is Xigbar still drooling over you all the time? Axel smirked.

- Thank God, no, Demyx answered, laughing, - I think he's going to try with girls next.

- Wise guy, Axel mumbled.

- Ou yeah, and you know what? Demyx suddenly said, - Did you know that Saix has hots for Xemnas?

- WHAT? Axel shouted, as the school's bell rang.

- I'll tell you about it later, Demyx said; - Now go to the class like a good boy. Hey Rox, what do you have next?

- Umm, Roxas said, checking his schedule, - History.

- Same thing! Demyx cried out happily, - Follow me, kid! Just let Demmy lead the way! See ya, Axel!

And he snatched Roxas' arm and pulled him along.

X

There were already lots of students in the class when they arrived. Demyx pushed Roxas to the desks that were as far as possible from the teacher's table.

- Sit in this thing, little boy, Demyx said as he seated Roxas in the chair, - I'll sit next to you and… Oh, I'll just hope he'll come…

He started to watch the door closely.

- So, Roxas said carefully, - Is… Axel straight or gay?

Demyx looked at him and then burst into laughter.

- Stupid question, He finally said, - How do you think he could get a man, when he can't even handle girls?

- Straight? Roxas asked.

- Straight, Demyx nodded, - It's a bit shame, such a handsome guy. Of course I'm not complaining, 'cause he's not even close as sexy as mine… OH THERE HE IS!

Demyx stood up and rushed back to the door. Roxas saw how he jumped on the boy, who had just appeared. This new guy had silver hair, even though the light made it seem more like blue or violet.

- Come here! Demyx shouted happily and pulled new boy back to the corner where Roxas sat.

- Demyx, I'm right next to you, you don't have to shout, Boy murmured.

- Roxas, this is Zexy, Demyx introduced, - Zexy is my very own sweetheart…

- My name is Zexion, Boy interrupted, - And I'm not your sweetheart.

- Zexy is my boyfriend, Demyx continued stubbornly.

- I'm NOT, Zexion said.

- We started dating last summer, Demyx insisted, looking hurt.

- No. _You _said we would. I didn't. And now please get off me.

Zexion ripped himself free, and sat on the desk in front of Roxas. For a moment Demyx looked like he was going to cry. But then he put on his smile again and sat next to Roxas.

- He's really my boyfriend, He whispered, - He just doesn't want to admit it.

X

Comments, PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas sat and looked around quite nervously.

Cafeteria was much bigger than in his previous school and much noisier too.

After a very boring history-lesson Demyx had grabbed his along and brought him here to buy coffee. Roxas really never drank it, but it seemed to be popular drink here; Axel had already waited them in the corner table with big cup.

Roxas couldn't help wondering how quickly people got to know each others in this High School. In his previous school had been an impossible idea to drink coffee with someone that you had met in that very same day. And it didn't help that coffee tasted like oil colour to Roxas.

So, he was a bit nervous.

Unlike Demyx, who happily sat between Roxas and Axel, holding two cup of coffees in his hands. Immediately, Axel waved him to come closer.

"What you were talking before the class" He asked eagerly, "About Saix and Xem…"

"Oh yeah" Demyx exclaimed, "I surprised Saix yesterday when he was writing his diary…"

Roxas couldn't believe his ears; a guy was writing a diary?! Well, yeah, of course Marluxia had one, but Roxas had always thought that his friend was unique.

"… and after a little… ahm… 'coaxing' and a bit of help from Xiggy he gave up and told everything" Demyx seemed to be extremely excited, "Saix has a crush for Xemnas!"

Roxas couldn't understand what was so great about it but Axel seemed to be stunned.

"But… he's never gonna make it!" He noted mercilessly, "I mean, Xemnas is, like, an artist. He's a school's star! He's, like, top student and he sings in the whole school's favourite band and he's the captain of school's football team! And, like, Saix is just a… well, so GAY"

"Do you have something against gays?" Demyx asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't hang out with you if I did" Axel pointed, "But that's why Saix is never gonna getting close to Xemnas. I mean, like, how many gays play in football team?"

"Riku does" Demyx said.

Oh, another gay guy, Roxas thought in his mind.

"Well, that's not the point!" Axel said, impatiently, "Point is that… well, I said it already. That Xemnas is too _much everything _to Saix. 'Cause c'mon, he's also a leader of the theatre club and… wait a sec! So THAT'S why Saix joined the theatre club this year!"

Demyx nodded, but now Roxas was really paying attention. Theatre club? Roxas had never admitted it to anyone, but he loved acting and all other theatre stuff. He had never joined any clubs before, but he had made a conclusion that theatre wasn't only for girls in this place.

"You think that Saix is too queer?" Demyx laughed, "Tell that to him and he'll beat you up where you stand! He's made up his mind; he and Xemnas will be together"

Axel shook his head and took a sip from his coffee.

Suddenly two girls walked towards the corner table.

"Well, hello" Axel said at once, smiling.

"You Axel?" other girl asked.

"Oh, you've heard of me. What a pleasure" Axel winked while Demyx was pretending to throw up, "And what can I do for you two?"

Girls didn't seem to care about Axel's flirt.

"Larxene is looking for you" other one informed.

Axel's face turned pale immediately. Demyx began to laugh very hard.

"Shut up" Axel hissed at him, "W-why she wants to see me?" he asked from the girls.

"Don't ask stupid questions" girl number 2 ordered, "You'll be seeing her in front of the ID-class after next lesson"

"And you better turn out there" other one added, "She is not very happy with you"

They left. Demyx was now laughing so hard that he fell out from his chair.

"That bloody woman" Axel muttered, "And come up from there you asshole!" he shouted for Demyx who was rolling over under the table.

"What is going on here?" Roxas had to ask.

"Nothing you should be stressed about" Axel snapped.

"No, absolutely nothing" Demyx giggled while trying to stand up, "Straight love" he added to Roxas with low voice, "It's sooooo disgusting"

"Love?" Axel almost shouted again, "What do you know about anything? Love?! God dammit, take care of your own business"

Roxas didn't have a clue about what was going on, and so his was almost relieved when he felt a hand on top of his head and heard Marluxia's voice saying:

"Finally I found you, little buddy. Heck, this place is much bigger than what I'm used to"

Without asking permission he took a seat next to Roxas and waved his hand.

"Oh, yes" Roxas said quickly, "Demyx, this is my best friend Marluxia, Mar…"

"Call me Marly" Marluxia said and reached his hand to Demyx, "Very nice to you…"

"Demyx, Demmy, Dem, anything is fine" Demyx said.

They both observed each others for a moment.

"Love your hair" Marluxia pointed out, causing Demyx to blush. Roxas tried to kick his friend under the table, but missed.

"Thank you" Demyx said, embarrassing, "Y-your is not too bad either"

"Really" Marluxia turned to Roxas and smirked, "I think I'll enjoy myself in this school"

"I bet" Roxas murmured.

"So you're Roxas and Axel's roommate, huh" Demyx then asked, "The one who is NOT Roxas' boyfriend?"

Roxas stared at Demyx, horrified. Marluxia looked only amazed.

"No, no I'm not" Marluxia finally laughed, "Not at all! How come? Has little Roxy been saying things like that?"

"NO!" Roxas shouted, "Absolutely not! Marluxia, you jerk, get your hands off me!"

"Uups, sorry" Marluxia said sweetly, "Forgive me, I forgot that you are all too…"

"Straight!" Demyx finished for him, and they exchanged an understanding look.

"Cut it off" Roxas snapped, "Both of you"

"All right, Roxy. And what about you then" Marluxia asked from Demyx, "Are you single?"

"Mar, stop it!" Roxas hissed.

"Well" Demyx started slowly, "I'm… I'm… I'm taken" He finally said and took a quick glance at Zexion who was reading a book in the table far from the corner, "Sort off…"

"Oh, okay" Marluxia said, clearly wondering how anyone could be 'sort of taken'. He's smile returned soon, "Well, never mind. 'Cause, Rox, you'll never guess what happened!"

"You went to the class and saw some unbelievably hot guy and completely lost your heart for him" Roxas guessed with a bored voice.

"And correct!" Marluxia shouted happily.

Demyx blinked. "Whoa, Roxas, you're good"

"No I'm not" Roxas told, "It's just that I've heard a same story hundreds of times…"

"But this time is differed" Marluxia claimed, "He's gorgeous! Many people don't think that he's a very good looking, but when I saw him at the science-class, oh my! I was drooling in my project all lesson…"

"That's very interesting but…"

"It IS interesting!" Demyx interrupted, "What's the name, Marly? I may happen to know him"

"Really, Dem-Dem" a new voice laughed behind them, "How so? Do you have a list of every gay dude in this school? 'Cause if you have, skinny, better get my name off from it!"

Roxas turned around to see a tall boy with long black ponytail walking closer.

"Xigbar" Axel shouted and jumped up from his chair, "Welcome aboard!"

"Thanks dude" Xigbar-named boy said and gave Axel a high-five, "Yeah, Saix said he wanted to know who these two newcomers with you are so…"

Blue-haired boy behind Xigbar, apparently Saix, said nothing but sat down next to Axel.

"So, Saix, I heard you're having love problems?" Axel asked with a loud voice.

"Really" Saix growled, "Did you tell the whole school, Demyx?"

"'Course he didn't" Xigbar pacified and grabbed a chair from other table, "Move along, my bitch, I wanna sit here" He told Demyx.

"I though you were over Dem already, Xig" Axel said, "But you sure don't sound like it"

"Oh, I'm done with this sweetie" Xigbar smirked and messed Demyx's hair, "Dude doesn't warm for me, so what the heck, chicks will and I'm taking them all"

"Great, you can take Larxene away" Axel muttered, "She won't get off my back"

"Or so you wish" Demyx snapped and Axel glowered at him, "But Xiggy, just because we are not meant for each other doesn't mean that any other guy wouldn't take you. It's just that my heart belongs to another…"

"I don't know skinny…" Xigbar started unsurely.

"Maybe you could be bisexual" Marluxia asked suddenly, "I'm mean, just 'cause it would be such a shame. You'd make a one fabulous gay"

Xigbar stared at Marluxia, looking surprised. "And who are you, pink dude?"

"Oh, you like my hair too" Marluxia reached his hand once again, "Call me Marly, if you want"

"Sure thing. And you are, shrimp?" Xigbar turned to Roxas, who blushed. He didn't like it when someone pointed out his height.

"I'm Roxas" He said.

"He's straight" Demyx added. Apparently he couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to this.

"Oh no" Xigbar said and suddenly looked harsh, "Now listen to me, little dude. Redhead here is the only straight man around here. You see? That place is taken"

"Oh, so you ARE bisexual" Marluxia smiled, "Are there good news or what?"

"You already forgot all about that perfect guy in the science-class?" Roxas asked.

"Never" Marluxia sworn, "Just trying to have a bit fun here"

A bell rang and all the noise doubled when students started to make their ways out of cafeteria.

"See ya all later, dudes!" Xigbar shouted and strode away.

Saix grumbled something that sounded like "bye" and disappeared. Demyx ran over to Zexion, trying to ask what class he had next, and Axel walked along.

"Take care, puppy" Marluxia said to Roxas and turned to leave.

Roxas kicked his ass and smirked to himself.

"You too, bustard"

X

X

X

X

The second chapter already oO!

And I'm sorry that there has not been any SoraRoxas yet, but there will be in the later chapters, I promise.

And now that thing I forgot last time: **I do not own these Kingdom Hearts characters, Square Enix does. And I don't get any money from doing this story.**

P.S. I just HAD to put some MarluxiaRoxas stuff in this chapter, because I love that pairing and there is too little of it! But don't worry, this will still be a SoraRoxas fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas sat in the desk that was quite near the teacher's table.

Roxas didn't know anyone from this classroom, but that really didn't bother him. It was good to see new people. And get away from Marluxia for a moment. Sure he was Roxas' best friend but he could take that gay-stuff only in small doses. And when Marluxia started to act like his lover… no way in hell!

"I'm straight" Roxas whispered to himself.

"Well that's good to know. Mind if I sit here?"

Roxas jumped up from his chair and saw a new guy standing in front of his desk. Boy was a little taller than him (like most of the people were) and he had light brown hair and self-confident face.

Roxas stared at this new one for some time before realising that he was supposed to answer the question.

"Yeah, sure" He quickly said, "Feel free"

"Thanks" New guy said and sat down next to Roxas, "Hayner"

It took some time Roxas to realize that it probably was the guy's name.

"I'm Roxas"

Hayner raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember you from the junior high"

"I'm from the out of town. Where I live is no High School, so I had to come here"

"I see" Hayner nodded, "Well then, I shall see if there are some important persons in this class that you should know" He took a quick glance around, "Ah, see that guy over there" He pointed at the corner, where a boy with long silver-blue hair sat on the desk, "That's Riku. He's pretty popular. Chicks like him, you see. And he's one of the best players of school's football team"

Suddenly Roxas remembered that Demyx had mentioned him earlier. So that was Riku, gay guy of the football team. Roxas wondered if the little shorter brown haired boy with him was his boyfriend. Not that it would matter to him anyway.

"What about you?" Hayner then asked, "Have you thought about trying to join the team?"

"What? Football" To be honest, Roxas had never even touched the ball, "I… I don't think so. I'm not like football player type"

"Whatever" Hayner said indifferently, "I'm going. When the entrance exams come, I'll be the first one in the line. One day I'll be better than those in national team"

Roxas tried hard to look like he understood what Hayner was talking about. Luckily teacher arrived just in time. She was pretty old lady and looked like nice and fair.

"Aww man, she's here" Hayner sighed.

"Riku, get out of the class" Teacher snapped, "I suppose you have your own lesson somewhere else?"

Guy with long silver-blue hair stood up without saying a word and closed the door behind him.

"Good. Now let's start" Teacher continued, "I'll take your names down and then…"

X

X

English wasn't so different from Roxas' previous school. It was easy and boring, and Roxas spend most of the lesson listening Hayner who was randomly talking about some girl named Olette. Roxas wasn't really interested but it made the clock move a little faster.

When the bell finally rang, Hayner got up and packed his books unbelievably fast. He was gone before Roxas was even standing. But it was only good; Roxas really didn't want anyone around when he was going to ask teacher about that theatre club. He was almost decided to join. Asking wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it?

"Excuse me?" Roxas said carefully as he walked towards the teacher's table.

Old lady raised her eyes from the paper she had been looking at, and when she noticed Roxas she smiled. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Roxas cleared his throat nervously, "I… I heard that there was a theatre club in this school. I was just wondering… um, if there was any ways to join now…"

"Ah, what a great thing is this" Teacher stood quickly up and looked delighted, "The club just happens to need new members. I just wonder… oh yes, there he is… Sora, come here!"

Roxas turned around and saw that brown haired guy who had been talking with Riku before the class started. He was now alone and was just about to leave when teacher lady called him.

"Yes, miss. What is it?" He asked. Roxas noticed that his voice was serious and respective.

"This boy here would like to join the theatre club. Do you have any forms left?"

Sora stared at Roxas with observe look. By standing this close, Roxas could see that Sora was just about as tall as he was, and that his brown hair was spiky the same way his hair was.

"Yes, sure" Sora finally answered. He pushed a little paper in Roxas' hand, "Just return it to me after you've filled it out, okay?"

"Ye- yeah, okay" Roxas said, surprised that it was so simple. And… that boy had nice blue eyes…

"Sora, lets go!" a new voice shouted from the door. Roxas turned and saw that Riku guy standing there, leaning against the door frame, "What's keeping you?"

"Nothing anymore" Sora answered smiling brightly, "Coming!"

X

X

Roxas stared at the form closely as he walked down the hall, without any idea where he was going to. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Perhaps there were only girls and gays in that club?

If Roxas joined, would anything change? Would he be treated like a gay then?

Well, at least it didn't seem to be so bad thing here. Roxas surely remembered how Marluxia had got beaded several times in junior high just because he liked boys. Maybe Roxas should just forget all about theatre club for good?

"Hello, little bubby! Had a good lesson? Mine was torture! When we're gonna get some food?"

"Marluxia, lunch break is just after next lesson" Roxas said while arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"What, still one lesson to go?" Marluxia's voice sounded suffering, "I'm just starving here, and you tell me to wait one more lesson?!"

"Drama queen" Roxas muttered.

"Says _you" _Marluxia brightened up suddenly, "I see that you're finally going to do some theatre here!"

"What?" Roxas remembered the form in his hand and quickly hid it, "No, I'm not! I just took it for fun. I'm not seriously…"

"Well, well, well, dudes, what's going on here?" Xigbar shouted as he turned around the corner and saw Roxas and Marluxia in the middle of little melee. Demyx and Saix appeared right after him.

"Roxy attacked me" Marluxia alleged slickly.

"Jerk!" Roxas snorted.

"No fighting, boys" Demyx commanded, "We're all bringing peace in here. Now, what was this rumbling about?"

"Nothing" Marluxia told before Roxas could even open his mouth, "Roxas is just going to join theatre club!"

"Idiot!" Roxas shouted but both Demyx and Xigbar seemed to be enthusiastic.

"Really" Demyx asked eagerly, "Oh, that's great! You know, I've _always_ wanted to try it, if only my music club wouldn't be on the same time"

"Little dude, you're going to be a star" Xigbar told, "In the end of every year, theatre club is giving a show for all the school"

Roxas gulped. He was_ definitely _going to think about it again.

"I'm not so sure" He said quickly and pushed Marluxia with his elbow, "If I'm going or not"

"Of course you're going" Demyx said matter-of-factly, "It's not so scary that you think. Besides, Saix will be there with you"

Roxas viewed at Saix, who was about three times bigger than he was and who looked like he was going to bite somebody's head off really soon.

"Yeah, well, it's good that now it feels much less scary than before" Roxas said bitterly, causing everybody except Saix to laugh.

"Little dude, take a hint" Xigbar advised, "Saix here may seem a bit harsh, but he has a golden heart. And as long as he obeys us, he won't take a single whisker from you little head…"

"One more word from you and I'll send you to hospital for next three weeks" Saix grumbled forbiddingly, "And then we'll see if you have more those 'hints' left"

Xigbar quickly shut his mouth.

X

X

They were all sitting in the same corned table in cafeteria. Marluxia was reading and filling Roxas' form for him. Demyx was listening his CD-player and humming for himself, and Xigbar was throwing some eraser's peaces at the students who passed their table.

"Name" Marluxia started clearly and loudly, "Roxie. Age… mm, are you 11 or 12, Rox?"

"Don't go there, Marly" Roxas said warningly, "Or one morning you'll wake up whit bald head"

Marluxia paled. "You don't mean it"

"Try me" Roxas grabbed his pencil and form back, "By the way, where's Axel?"

Demyx answered with a laugh, "You don't remember? He's got a meeting with the school's ice princess"

"Larxene" Xigbar said slowly and rubbed his hands together, "I wonder how redhead is trying to talk himself free from there?"

"No need to except him back for a while" Demyx said maliciously, "He'll be gone for some time"

"If he's even gonna come back" Saix snarled, "Larxene seemed to be pretty mad when I saw her in the geography class…"

"Anyone has a clue what he's done _this_ time?" Xigbar asked, causing everyone to shake their heads.

There was a short pause, and then Marluxia gasped loudly.

"What" Roxas asked, "What's the matter?"

"There he is" Marluxia whispered franticly, "There's that guy! That hot, hot, hot guy! Oh my God, hide me, quickly!"

"Where, where" Demyx asked eagerly and stood up to see better, "Who is this marvellous man?"

"I thought that your heart belonged to someone else already" Xigbar pointed out bitterly, "Or was it just an excuse to get me off you…"

"Don't be silly, Xiggy. Looking doesn't cost me anything"

"Marluxia, get away from under my chair!" Roxas ordered, "I can't sit here properly!"

"Then stand up and look busy!" Marluxia yelped from the floor, "He's coming this way!"

"Where" Demyx asked again, confused not to see anyone.

"I can't see any hot either" Xigbar said as he too stood up.

"Marly, you're making a fool out of yourself!" Roxas hissed.

"I don't care! I'll just look even more ridiculous if I'll try to talk to him"

"Who? There is nobody good-looking here" Demyx said, disappointed.

"Yeah" Xigbar said, "And only one coming this way is…"

"Maybe" Saix interrupted and smiled for the first time, "all of us aren't like you, Xigbar. Maybe all of us don't think that only skinny wimps like Demyx are hot"

"I'm not skinny wimp!" Demyx alleged, "And even if I was… still, you can't mean… I mean, c'mon! What kind of gay thinks that Vexen is a hunk?"

X  
X  
X


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas saw this new guy coming closer. He had very long blond hair that would've made him look like a girl if he hadn't had so angular face.

"Hey Vexy" Demyx shouted at the moment this guy was close enough to hear him.

"Do you know him?" Marluxia whispered from under the table, horrified.

"So much we can talk to him" Demyx smirked.

"Hello" This guy called Vexen said when he arrived at the table, "Nice to see you again, Saix, Xigbar, Demyx… and you that I don't know yet"

"Roxas" Roxas introduced himself and stood up. He was quite aware that Marluxia had grabbed his foot.

"I'm Vexen" Vexen said. He paused for a moment, "And nice to meet you too, the one under the table"

Marluxia's hold of Roxas' foot tightened. "I… I think I lost something" He murmured.

"Something like your pride" Roxas suggested.

"So Vexy, what brings you 'ere?" Xigbar asked. He still looked shocked because Marluxia thought that Vexen was hot.

"Not much" Vexen told, "I was just commanded to get new members in science club. I don't expect that you're interested but still…"

"Sorry, Vex" Demyx grinned but tried to look being sorry, "But my club calendar is hopefully full. Music, you see. It takes time"

"I think I'll pass" Xigbar accompanied, "I'm not really any science dude, never been"

"I understand" Vexen said, "What about you Saix?"

Xigbar laughed, "What for? So he could blow up the science class?"

Saix grumbled and Xigbar quickly moved between Demyx and Roxas.

"Are you interested about science, Roxas?" Vexen asked, looking toffee-haired boy.

"Me? No, not really" Roxas started and then got an idea, "But my friend, Marluxia, here, he's a real fan of it"

They all heard a loud bong, when Marluxia hit he's head on the table.

"Oh yeah" Demyx suddenly said, "Yes, he just told us what fun he had at the science class, right, Xiggy?" Demyx seemed to be eager to get people together.

"Wha- oh yea!" Xigbar continued when he figured out the idea of the game, "He said that he was really disappointed that the lesson ended so soon. Right, Saix?"

"Whatever" Saix mumbled, but no one did hear that anymore, because just then Marluxia jumped up from the floor. He's face and neck were red all over when Vexen looked at him.

"So, you're Marluxia"

"Y-y-yeah. That's me" Marluxia stuttered and Roxas was malicious to notice that he was no longer so confident and flirtatious.

"So you like science?"

"Are you kidding" Demyx said, "We just told you. He nearly had _hots _for it"

Xigbar seemed to be just about to crack up, but Vexen didn't notice anything.

"I think I saw you before" Vexen said, eyeing Marluxia closely.

"You don't forget hair like that very easily" Roxas blurted out. He didn't often get to tease Marluxia, and now he enjoyed it as much as he could. Marluxia looked Roxas the way that clearly told that he would be dead as soon as Vexen would leave.

"Yes, I remember. He had a science lesson at the same time" Vexen said, "I noted that you listened very carefully. You didn't take your eyes of the teacher for a second"

"Yes" Marluxia whispered.

Xigbar cleared his throat, "Excuse me for askin' Vex, but did you happen to sit somewhere near the teacher?"

Vexen looked surprised, "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing. Nothing" Marluxia said quickly. He finally seemed to get his voice back, "Shut up you guys when you don't understand anything anyway"

"Would you like to join the science club then?" Vexen asked.

"I'd love to" Marluxia sighed.

X

X

Later at the evening Roxas and Marluxia lay on their beds in their room. Roxas was doing his homework, from time to time viewing his friend.

"You have been filling that form Vexen gave you half of hour now" Roxas finally said, "How long can you make it last?"

"Forever" Marluxia answered absently.

Roxas shook his head, "What's so special about that guy anyway?"

"Why?" Marluxia asked, "Is Roxy-poxy being jealous on me?"

"No!" Roxas snarled. He knew that he shouldn't have asked, "It's just that no one other seemed to think that he was so awesome"

"Good" Marluxia smiled happily, "Then he can be mine at once"

"Yeah. You just have to learn how to communicate with him without talking, 'cause you seemed to lose your voice when he was around"

Marluxia grinned at him. "What about your form?" He then asked, "Who gave it to you? Someone from the theatre club?"

"Yep" Roxas said, trying to look impassive, "One guy"

He knew that it was mistake to say it, but it was too late already.

"Oooooh, a guy" Marluxia giggled, sounding very girly, "And what is he like?"

"He's a guy" Roxas said, dodging. He didn't really want to discuss about it with Marluxia.

"Yes, you said that already" Marluxia told him, "I just want to know what you think about him. And I don't want to hear anymore that 'I'm so straight'-shit anymore. Just tell me what you saw when you looked at him"

"Why? So you could start to make plans how to get us at the date or something when you see him?"

"I see him anyway, when you return this form to him" Marluxia pointed out, smirking.

"Fine, maybe I don't return that to him" Roxas snapped.

"In your dreams, little one. What's his name?"

"Sora" Roxas answered shortly.

"Is he good-looking?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't know" Roxas said impatiently. Then he remembered Riku, "And he has a boyfriend, so don't you make any false visions about us getting together"

"Boyfriend?" Marluxia repeated.

"Yes!... I mean, I assume so" Roxas started to hesitate, "Well, at least they looked like it and…"

"That means he's a gay!" Marluxia shouted, joyously. Roxas sighed; didn't anything make that boy give up, "And Roxy, other boyfriend is not a barrier. It's just retard"

The door opened slightly and both of the boys stood up.

"Has Axel got here yet?" Demyx asked as he peeked in.

"Haven't seen him all day" Marluxia said. Demyx sniggered and sneaked in the room. Xigbar followed right behind him.

"Where did you forget Saix?" Roxas asked.

"In our room" Xigbar said, "We tried to make him come along, but he has more important stuff to do. Or so he says"

"He's nervous" Demyx focused, "About tomorrow"

"Really?" Marluxia asked, "What happens tomorrow?"

"Club meetings begin" Demyx said, "Tomorrow is the first theatre club meeting. Saix stresses like mad, because Xemnas is the leader of it, and Saix wants to look good in he's eyes"

"I didn't think this day would ever come" Xigbar said, quite warmly, "Our Saix is in love"

But Roxas was about to fall down from his bed. "Theatre club?" He shrieked, "Does it begin tomorrow already?!"

"You should be happy" Demyx said, taking a suffering look on his face, "I have to wait two whole days before my music club starts"

"It's real pain" Xigbar assured, "Dem plays his beloved sitar in our room, so he won't have withdrawal"

"Hey, new players are taken in the football team in couple of days" Demyx changed the subject, "Are you gonna try to get in?"

Marluxia laughed, "Not me, I can swear. You?"

"I don't think so" Xigbar said and Demyx shook his head, "What you think about Axel. He's going to try, isn't he?"

"Probably" Demyx agreed, "And speak of the devil… Axel, there you are!"

Everyone turned to look at the door. Axel stood in the doorway, looking very crossed.

"Why you all have to be here waiting?" He grumbled. He's left eye was covered with large bruise.

"My God, Axel, what have you done to your eye?" Xigbar shouted.

"Nothing yet, but if you allow me, I would like to get some cold water on it" Axel didn't look at anyone, but penetrated at the toilet, and soon they heard the water running.

"What happened?" Demyx asked when Axel came back to the room. He didn't sound so jeering anymore.

Axel didn't answer. He just kept his eyes at the wall and landed on his own bed.

"Did she kick you out?" Xigbar asked.

"Who?" Marluxia inquired, puzzled.

"Larxene" Xigbar said.

"She can't kick me out" Axel mumbled under his pillow, "We were never together"

"Kind of you were, pal" Demyx said.

"And kind of we were not" Axel insisted, "I don't care"

"C'mon dude, you are crazy about her, everyone knows that" Xigbar pointed out.

"Shut your mouth" Axel snorted insipidly and turned his back.

"What did Axel do?" Roxas asked with a low voice, "I mean, why she was so pissed out?"

"I think she saw him, dude" Xigbar said, "When he was doing some approaching around that one girl, that brunette one"

"Of course she saw me" Axel muttered, still not looking away from the wall, "That was the meaning of me doing it"

"You mean like…" Demyx looked shocked, "You did that to make Larxene jealous?"

Axel nodded so briefly that it was hard to notice.

"Well, that sounds like" Marluxia looked apologetic, "Pardon me, but it sounds like it was kinda all your own fault, Axel"

Axel snarled. "I didn't like that she spent so much time whit that blond guy. You know, that one who always fools with his cards"

"Y'mean Luxord?" Xigbar said, incredulously, "But dude, Luxord is old pal of mine, and he's thoroughly gay"

"What?" Axel shouted, finally turning around, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You always tell us to keep our noses away from your love life" Demyx reminded, "Besides, we all assumed you to know. I mean, he and Xiggy were dating for some time last year"

"Fine. I'm sorry for being so rude" Axel said.

"It's okay" Demyx said, smiling, "You're just little upset, that's all. Well, we should go now, or we are running too late. Coming, Xiggy?"

"Sure" Xigbar said, checking his watch, "Saix is probably scoured his wardrobe all over by now. And don't you worry, dude" He added to Axel, "I'm sure you can have her back soon"

"I don't care about her" Axel snarled.

"Right" Demyx smirked, "Goodnight, dears!"

"Goodnight" Roxas and Marluxia answered.

Axel fell asleep soon, and Marluxia and Roxas had to sneak carefully when they took a shower.

"You see" Marluxia whispered as he came from the bathroom, pouring water. He pointed at Axel, "Being straight is so much trouble"

"Shut your mouth and go to sleep" Roxas sighed. He finally closed his schoolbook and he remembered the form that still rested in Marluxia's bedside table.

Roxas grabbed it to himself and filled it quickly.

He wondered if they would be having different kind of roles in the club. Maybe some of the members would focus at the decors or screenwriting?

I'm going to be just an actor, Roxas decided in his mind.

What would that guy, Sora, be? It'll be interesting to see. Roxas smiled as he put the form back in the table and switched off the light. He would return it tomorrow morning.

X

X

X

It took quite long to update, sorry. I hope you like this. Comment if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas made sure that he woke up before his roommates. He didn't really worry Axel; in fact he suspected that he wouldn't even go to the lessons today. But Roxas _surely _didn't want certain pink haired boy to hang around when he was going to return the form to Sora.

So when sun had barely raised Roxas stood up quietly and started to get dressed. Marluxia was muttering something in his dreams. Roxas smirked when he heard him mumbling something like "Vexen" and "Yes, I'd love to". Roxas didn't remember his best friend ever dreamed about anyone before. Axel didn't utter any sounds, he just lay still, face headed to the wall once again.

Roxas grabbed the form but didn't bother to check what books he had in his schoolbag. It really didn't matter; he could lend them from someone. He sneaked to the door and slipped in the empty hall.

There were only few people around, tired-looking teens who tried to do their homework before first lessons. Roxas entered to the Cafeteria and looked around. He cheered up when he saw the figure of familiar brown-haired boy in the table near the counter. He slowed down and wiped his hands to his pants; he didn't understand why they started to sweat right now. Yep, that was Sora, he thought while approaching him. There were other people in the table too; Riku sat next to Sora, his silver hair hanging on his face and holding the shorter boy's hand. With them was a girl Roxas had never seen before. She looked ordinary to him: red hair, blue eyes and kind smile.

Roxas cleared his throat, "Hey…" He started.

Sora turned his head from Riku and stared Roxas for a moment. Roxas started to worry that he wouldn't remember him, but just then Sora's face brightened.

"Oh yeah, you are that guy who was going to join the theatre club"

Roxas nodded, relieved, "Yes, that's me. Roxas"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora" Sora said and reached his hand. Roxas just smiled, because it would've been a little stupid to say "I know".

"Did you come for something special" Riku asked suddenly. He didn't sound really friendly; clearly he didn't like Roxas being there.

"Yes" Roxas said, a bit challenging, "I was supposed to return this form to Sora"

"Thanks" Sora said and took a paper from Roxas' hand. Riku grabbed it immediately.

"This guy is going to join our club?" He asked from Sora, acting like Roxas was not there anymore, "You're sure about it? It's a bit late, don't you think, club starts today"

"It's never too late to start this nice hobby" Sora said, looking surprised for Riku's reaction.

"You don't think that we should ask Xemnas first" Riku insisted, holding Roxas' form in his hands, like trying to resist temptation to rip it, "He's the leader after all"

"He said that we need more members anyway" The girl said happily, "All new people are welcome. Including this furry head here"

Riku stared at the girl very darkly, but she didn't seem to notice any difference. Roxas waited and felt his heard beating; he didn't really know if he should leave or stay. Riku solved that problem.

"Fine. Sora, lets go" He stood up so quickly that everybody jumped. He grabbed Sora's arm and they disappeared. Before turning from the corner Riku kissed Sora's cheek apparently.

Yep, his boyfriend, Roxas noted.

"Aww, Roxas!!" voice suddenly shouted behind him, "Why looking so down? You're jealous for Sora. That's so sweet!"

For one terrifying moment Roxas thought that Marluxia had secretly followed him from their room, but then he recognized Demyx. He was still surprised seeing him dragging Zexion with him.

"I'm not jealous for…" Roxas started, but then changed his mind; Demyx wouldn't believe him anyway, "What are you doing here this early?"

"I happened to wake up before my alarm clock" (Roxas didn't exactly believe this, watching violet bags under Demyx's eyes), "And I decided to come down here, because my Zexy usually does his homework here at the morning"

"I'm not yours"

"And then we saw you here, and I thought that WOW, so Roxy is after Sora and we came here to see you…"

Roxas looked at Zexion's bored face and guessed that Demyx was the one who had planned this trip.

"Hey Kairi!" Demyx yelled, just noticing the girl sitting in table, "What's up?"

"Hey Demyx" girl laughed, "So, I still exist to you guys. I thought I could sit here forever and be invisible"

"Sorry, honey" Demyx said and wrapped his arm around Zexion's shoulders, "I had something important in my mind…"

"Oh" Kairi's smile grew, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I'm not" Zexion blurted before Demyx could say anything.

"Oh, what a pity" Kairi said carefree, "You'd make such a cute couple"

Demyx blushed, clearly delighted. Zexion didn't even blink. Roxas decided to leave quietly. He's mission was completed, after all. But it was true that he would've liked it more without that kiss Riku gave Sora before they left.

X

X

At the six o'clock in the evening Roxas was heading to the auditorium. Even though he had made quite lot new friends in short time, he hadn't talked a word to Saix yet. Xigbar had told him to take Roxas with him before they left, and he had obeyed.

Next time, Roxas thought, he can tell him not to look like some murderer going to do his job.

Because that was how Saix looked, walking next to Roxas, his hands in his pockets and long blue hair swinging. Then Roxas remembered Saix's crush for club's leader, and started to feel sorry for the boy. He had to be nervous.

Demyx had already gone to his music class, which he had almost every day. Marluxia had wished Roxas "good luck in love" while Xigbar had been preparing Saix. Axel hadn't said anything in whole day.

"We're here" Saix grumbled, snapping Roxas away from his thoughts. They were now standing in front of big brown door. Roxas swallowed; why he felt this nervous when Saix reached his hand to the doorknob?

"Come in!" A cheerful voice called at the moment Roxas peeked in. There was a lovable looking blond girl in front of him, holding a binder.

"Hello" Roxas said, stepping closer. Saix just nodded.

"You're new members? May I have your names" girl asked, waving a pencil.

"Roxas" Roxas said and girl checked the list.

"Welcome Roxas" girl said, "My name is Naminé, nice to meet you. You can look around a bit before we start"

Roxas thanked her and climber the stairs to the stage. There were purple curtains and all kind of props. Roxas closed his eyes and smiled; this felt like home.

"Damn it!" girl's voice shouted somewhere behind the stage, right after the loud bang. Roxas opened his eyes again and rushed to look for the causing of the noise. He soon found a cursing girl, who stood in front of the little background image about forest. There was a red spot in the middle of trees.

"Excuse me" Roxas said carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I definitely am not, dammit" girl snapped, throwing a paintbrush away, "Can't you see that I just screwed this up? I used the wrong paint. I mean, how many forest has a red spot hanging in the air?"

Roxas stepped closer. True, there was this red mark, but otherwise the picture was awesome.

"Did… did you paint this?" He asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, I'm not Michelangelo or anything" Girl said impatiently, "But I still have responsible of doing this props. I like it, though. But I know I don't do very well…"

"No, no, no" Roxas said quickly, "I meant that this is great. It really is!"

"Yeah well" Girl shook his head, "It's ruined anyway. Oh, and I didn't catch your name?"

"Roxas" He reached his hand, but girl didn't take it.

"Great. I'm Larxene. Welcome to the theatre club then, kid"

"Oh. Larxene" Roxas said surprised before he could stop himself, "You're the girl that left Axel"

Larxene immediately turned back to Roxas, who instinctive took a step back.

"Is he crying about that" She asked, "I don't know if you should really call it a break-up"

"Yeah I know" Roxas said, "Axel said that you two never really were together" He's voice was a bit asking. He was really curious, since Axel wouldn't tell anything.

"Yeah, we weren't really. We never said we were. It was more like a speechless agreement"

"Axel did…" Roxas hesitated. He didn't really know why he kept talking; Axel just had looked so broken when he last saw him, "He did it because he thought you had something going on with that guy you kept hanging with. But… he is gay"

Larxene laughed, "You think I don't know that? I recognize a gay when I see one"

Roxas didn't like the way she looked at him while saying so.

"He really misses you" He said then.

"He does?" Larxene said, but didn't sound very interested, "Well, that was expected, wasn't it"

Well, there's nothing I can say for _that, _Roxas thought. And just in time he saw that red haired girl from the cafeteria running closer.

"Hey, Larxene! And you guy, come here, Xemnas wants to start the club soon"

Roxas followed Kairi and Larxene back to the auditorium, where was a small group of people sitting. Roxas saw Saix standing a little away from the others. He wondered if he should go there with him, but then he saw Sora, Riku and that Naminé-girl coming closer.

"Okay, we're all here" Naminé said, "We just wait for Xemnas to come and he'll have a little talk"

Then she lowered a binder from her hands and walked by to Larxene, Kairi and Roxas.

"Ready to start?" She asked.

"Sure" Larxene answered, "I just have to paint that background all over again"

"Poor you" Kairi smiled and bent to kiss Naminé's lips.

"Hey you two, get a room" Larxene groaned, "Gosh, gays all over me"

They didn't listen to her; Naminé wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck and they half fell back to the stage. Roxas couldn't help but stare.

"They are so over sweet, aren't they" Larxene said, "They have been together for four months and three weeks already…"

"And three days" Kairi mumbled somewhere under Naminé.

"Do you know them well?" Roxas asked.

"I know most of the couples' stories well" Larxene said.

"Really" Roxas suddenly interested, "Well, what about… I don't know… say like, Sora and Riku. What about them?"

Larxene raised her eyebrows. "You're that curious?"

"Not that I really care" Roxas tried to sound impassive, "Just asking…"

"Well, they are one of the most popular couples in the school. Much because of Riku, of course. He's so admired, you see. But he's just crazy for Sora. He'd do anything for him, I guess."

"Like beating everyone else who try him?" Roxas asked.

"Absolutely" Larxene said, not noticing Roxas' worried face, "They have been together even longer that these two little sugar girls here"

Roxas sighed, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"And there they are"

Roxas raised his head; He saw Sora walking closer, Riku right behind him. Didn't that guy ever left him alone for a second?

"Hey girls" Sora said, "Hey Roxas"

Roxas didn't dare to say anything, not when Riku was around, so he just nodded.

Wait, what he was worried for? He just had to make it clear to Riku, that he wasn't interested in Sora, not in any way.

Even though that boy had a nice smile…

X

X

X

Yeeah, I finally got Larxene in this too! I love Larxene!

And every author loves comments.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed over, and Roxas found himself enjoying theatre club more and more each time. He had already made good friends with Kairi and Naminé, and he even sat with them in philosophy class. Roxas wasn't a great fan of said subject, and listening to Kairi and Naminé's funny stories made the classes a bit easier to stand. And it didn't bother that they also held hands and whispered cute things to each others all the time. Roxas actually liked watching it… he guessed it was some kind of guy thing.

He had also familiarized himself with Larxene, which felt pretty strange; seeing that Larxene was Axel's ex, and also very respected and feared girl by some students. It was true that she could be rather harsh and arrogant and – well, bitchy, to put it bluntly – sometimes. Okay, all the time, but she was also great fun to be with, she just needed to be understood the way she was. Still, Roxas heard everyday how Axel cursed her name and the day she was born, and he didn't have any hurry telling that he was actually quite good pals with her. It didn't feel like betrayal anyway – Roxas knew that Axel really missed Larxene, and wanted to help his friend. He avoided talking about Axel with Larxene, but he was observing her behavior, and looking for some hints of how Axel could get his ex-girlfriend back.

He had even changed few words with Saix, which was confusing, considering of how much time they spend together outside the club. But Roxas supposed that in the club Saix was all concentrated on getting Xemnas to notice him. It seemed to be hard, though. Xemnas had turned out to be – like Axel had foretold – too much everything to Saix. He was working with thousands of different club-activities and didn't seem to have time for anything else. Including dating people. Roxas couldn't understand what made Xemnas so awesome anyway. He wasn't very good-looking as far as Roxas was considered. Xemnas was tall and dark, muscular and had long, silver hair. But Saix had said that not all like skinny wimps – so maybe Xemnas was kind of type that attracted him. On second thoughts, knowing Marluxia's man taste, he could've liked Xemnas too – if he hadn't been so wrapped in his day dreams about that science-guy Vexen.

Sometimes Roxas felt like he was in the middle of giant real-life soap-opera. And why was he thinking about this stuff at all? He just liked making new friends, which was normal. _He _was normal. And thinking about this didn't mean that he thought gays weren't normal. Gays were perfectly normal to him, he just _wasn't _one.

He just wanted to get to know Sora better. He had a feeling that they would become good friends. But so far he had barely talked to him. Reason was simple, but not easy; a possessive boyfriend. Roxas still needed to make it clear to Riku that he wasn't interested in Sora, which Riku clearly suspected. But he seemed to be a smart guy, so surely he would understand after Roxas explained him.

Roxas just didn't now, why it felt to be so hard thing to do.

"It's not hard", he muttered to himself, while unpacking his bag in his room after the last lesson, "Just one simple sentence. 'I'm not interested in your boyfriend'. 'I don't want your boyfriend'. No, that's too bold. He could think that I think Sora's ugly or something…"

"'Cause actually you think he's damn fine!"

"Marluxia!" Roxas shouted, turning around, "I almost had a heart-attack you fucker!"

Marluxia, who had sneaked in without Roxas hearing it smiled and threw his school-bad on his bed.

"Nice to see you too, hun", he babbled.

"And don't look at me like that", Roxas snarled, "I don't find Sora fine in any way"

"Sure, we all believe that bunch of crap", Marluxia said, rolling his eyes, "Just a moment ago you said that you didn't want to make his man-whore think he's ugly to you…"

"Just because in that case Riku would probably beat me to the ground", Roxas insisted, feeling his cheeks turn red, "And will you please stop calling Riku Sora's man-whore? They're boyfriends, not…"

"All I know is that slut is using your man as his boy toy", Marluxia interrupted and turned around, "But whatever, we need to go before we're late"

"Sora's not my man", Roxas pointed out, "And where are we going now?"

"Are you completely stupid or is your mind too full of Sora's nude body to remember anything else? Qualification to school's football team is about to start! We have to go and cheer Axel!"

X

X

Football field was almost full of people. Students and teachers were running around like headless chickens – it seemed that whole school had turned out to be there. Roxas and Marluxia quickly found Axel, Demyx, Saix and Xigbar in the auditorium, where they were sitting with Kairi and Naminé.

"Hey guys. Axel, aren't you supposed to be on the field?" Roxas asked.

"Not yet", Axel replied darkly, "This whole thing is just a mess"

"You can say that again", Marluxia said looking around, "So, is there any room for us to join you?"

"Sure", Naminé said happily, moving to sit on Kairi's lap.

Marluxia sat on the free chair and continued eyeing the concourse.

"No Marly, there hasn't been any sight of your Vexen", Demyx smirked.

Marluxia grinned at him, "Just take care of your own men, will you"

"There's only one man for me", Demyx reported proudly.

"Unfortunately", Xigbar winked, "Too bad your emo-kid is not 'ere tonight"

"Still I strongly suggest that you won't try anything", Demyx smirked, shaking his finger, "We wouldn't want _your _previous man to beat me up"

Xigbar laughed, "Your bullshittin' me. We've been over for months"

"Yeah, right. He's undressing you with his eyes!"

"Do you have to remind me that they're sitting close to us?" Axel snorted gloomily.

Only then Roxas noticed that Larxene was only few inches away; she was leaning on the railing and talking with a blond boy. He had tiny mustache and several piercings in his ears. While he talked, he also fingered a pack of cards in his hands.

"He never puts those away", Axel muttered bitterly, staring the cards, "I bet that he even makes love while holding them…"

"Interesting theory, dude", Xigbar guffawed, "Can't really tell if you're right or not, we never went that far. But Luxord is a nice guy, so be fair to him"

"Yeah, it's not his fault if he's on better terms with Larxene than you are", Demyx added.

"Shut up, suckers", Axel mumbled.

"Besides you have no reason to be jealous", Roxas decided to stick to the conversation, "He's gay, remember?"

"Little dude has a point 'ere", Xigbar nodded.

"If he can date a guy, what does that prove?" Axel asked, turning his head to Xigbar, "He could be bisexual, couldn't he? You are, so why not him?"

"Trust me in this one", Xigbar said, "I know old Luxie"

"I bet…"

"You don't believe me, dotcha?" Xigbar raised his eyebrows, "I'll prove it to you. Who's comin' along?"

"I am!" Marluxia shouted, jumping up, "This should be fun"

"Sure, why not", Demyx agreed, "These two lovebirds are not any company"; he swept his hand to Kairi and Naminé, who had started to make out again, "Are you coming, Saix, Roxas?"

"I think I'm staying here", Roxas said quickly. He was afraid that Larxene would give away their secret friendship. But of course, like always, Marluxia ruined everything.

"Don't be a cokehead, of course you come!" he said, grabbed Roxas along, and so they followed Xigbar and Axel to two blondes.

"Hey, Luxord!" Xigbar shouted, "How're things going on, sweetie?"

"Xiggy, baby!" Luxord answered, wrapping his arm around Xigbar's waist and kissing his lips briefly, "What brings you here?"

"Over for months", Roxas heard Demyx muttering next to him, "Over for months my ass…"

"I think I should be polite now", Xigbar continued, not letting go of Luxord's arm, "And introduce my buddies. Ya already now Dem-Dem, but Roxas is new…"

Roxas shook Luxord's hand, but Marluxia had already taken action and moved next to Larxene.

"Well hello", he said to her, while Axel turned pale, "You're Larxene, right. I've heard so much about you. My name is Marluxia"

"Great", Larxene said. She stared at him for a while, "Are you gay?"

"Of course", Marluxia laughed, looking truly flattered.

"I knew it. I never fail at this", Larxene noted. Then she narrowed her eyes, "Unlike _some_ people, I _do _recognize gays, and don't make hasty conclusions"

Axel seemed to shrink under Larxene's killer-stare. Roxas swallowed; at the moment those getting back together didn't look very likely.

The sound of megaphone saved Axel.

"We would like all the candidates to gather on the field!" a coach-looking man announced.

"Okay, this is it, Axel!" Demyx encouraged, "Good luck!"

"Make us proud" Xigbar said, slapping Axel's shoulder as he walked away.

"Go get 'em, pretty boy!" Luxord shouted after him. Axel seemed to vibrate.

When they returned to Saix, Kairi and Naminé, there was a surprise for Roxas.

"Hello", a boy said and Roxas found himself staring straight to those crystal-blue eyes.

"Sora joined us", Kairi said, in case somebody hadn't noticed.

"That's great", Demyx smiled and jumped on the upper bench row, "Roxas, you sit here, next to him"

Roxas tried to look at him angrily, but looked only nervous. Why was he being so ridiculous? There was nothing to be nervous for. He was just sitting next to him.

So he sat next to Sora and said: "Hi"

"Hi", Sora answered, smiling.

There was a short pause. "Where's Riku?" Roxas asked.

"He's on the field", Sora explained, pointing, "He's already the member of a team, but they're all there to see how new members play together with original ones"

"Oh, okay", Roxas said, feeling stupid. He didn't now anything more to say, so he just stared the field.

Riku, Xemnas and couple of more original players were discussing with the coach while about twenty candidates were warming up for a test. There were only six free places; many would be disappointed. Roxas recognized Axel, along with Hayner, but didn't now anyone else.

"I sure hope Axel can make it", Demyx said, billing his lip, "He's tiny head won't last too many setbacks in short time"

"I think he's doing pretty well", Xigbar said, watching Axel run with the ball, "But more importantly; anyone hot there?"

"Geez, I don't know", Demyx turned to Saix, "What do you think, Saix? Who is the hottest guy on that field?"

"Shut your mouth", Saix mumbled.

"Aww, that's just too cute", Demyx snickered, and recklessly began to sing, "Can you feel the love tonight…"

"You can keep you love, I'm talkin' 'bout eye candy 'ere", Xigbar sighed, "Personally I like the goalkeeper"

Roxas looked at the goal, where bulky guy was putting his gloves on. He had so thick and long black dreadlocks that it was a wonder how he could play with them.

"Goelkeeper?" Marluxia repeated.

"Yep. Xaldin. Yummy, yummy", Xigbar smirked, "So, what do you little guys think? Who is the hottie?"

Before Roxas could say anything, Sora laughed. "It's quite useless to ask that from a taken, don't you think?" he said, "Naturally Riku is the one"

Roxas twitched. That had been completely expected, of course. Sora and Riku were dating, after all. That's how it was.

So there was no need for this stupid feeling that Sora shouldn't have answered like he had. Still Roxas wasn't sure of what was going in his head. Or maybe there wasn't going anything at all. He was confused.

Oh heck, how confused he was.

X  
X  
X

Sorry, sorry, sorry, it took time to update!!!

Comment, please. Even if you just want to tell me down for being so slow writer.


	7. Chapter 7

"You like him"

"Cut it off"

"I can tell"

"Fine, have it your way"

Marluxia glared at him with displeasure in his eyes. Roxas didn't care and avoided his friend's glance by looking around. Since it was evening and the lessons were over, almost the whole school was thronged in that one cafeteria. Even those who weren't waiting for the results of the football team's qualification were there, talking or playing cards or studying together. Roxas felt like the noise was going to blow his head off.

"I've never liked big crowds", he informed his pink-haired friend, who was calmly sipping his tea with his little finger upright, "Oh God, that looks so-"

"Gay, I know", Marluxia finished his sentence, smirking, "I do it on purpose. I want to show everyone who I am"

"You want to show Vexen that you're available. So he can come to hit on you", Roxas pointed out, "Because you don't dare to ask if he's gay or not"

"I just don't want to be impolite!" Marluxia blurted, "You just don't go and ask someone that!"

"I meant to ask from someone like Demyx", Roxas sighed, "He knows if someone's one or not. But you don't dare. Because you're too afraid that he's not. You rather keep your hopes alive without any proves and wait"

"Okay, you got me now", Marluxia said and Roxas was taken aback. He had been sure that Marluxia would deny and make up some ridiculous excuse for his behavior, "Look, Roxy, why are we doing this anyway?" he continued, "We just tease each others about some guys. Okay, it's fun. But there are some differences between us. I, for one, can admit that I have a crush on Vexen… hell, okay, I'm crazy for him"

"But it's been over two weeks now", Roxas said, eyeing his friend closely, "It has never lasted this long. Usually you would've changed the target of your adoration at least twice in this time!"

"This one's different", Marluxia said, staring deeply at nothing.

"So it seems to be", Roxas admitted, a little surprised. This Marluxia's sensitive side was new for him.

"Anyway, we're best friends, right Roxy?" Marluxia suddenly continued, again that familiar light in his eyes, "Sure, we must tease each other once in a… every minute, or so. But we should also help each others. Make plans, you know. Like you should figure out how I can ask Vexen out, and I should figure… like, why haven't we done this before?"

"Because girls do that?" Roxas suggested.

"And gays", Marluxia reminded.

"I'm not a-"

"Jesus, you're boring", Marluxia interrupted with a fake-hurt tone and knocked his shoulder, "Maybe I should get a girl best friend. That Larxene could do. Imagine how Axel would be like, if I befriended with his ex…"

Roxas couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Like Larxene would ever do anything girly! She's much more man than you ever!"

"And how do you know that?" Marluxia asked, and too late Roxas realized that he had led himself into trap.

"Well, I…"

"You already ARE friends with her!" Marluxia cried out, looking exhilarated, "I knew it, I knew it! She goes to that theatre club too, doesn't she? I knew it! Oh Roxy, what have you done?"

"Shut up", Roxas ordered, or rather, begged, "Don't tell Axel, will you? Look, I'm just trying to make her forgive Axel, okay? So don't tell him, please. We're best friends, right?"

"Oh, so NOW we're best friends?" Marluxia asked impishly, "Okay, how about this, dear? I don't tell Axel you're hanging out with the girl he'd die to be with. And you figure out how I can ask Vexen out"

Roxas glared at his smug smile, "Okay, fine, I actually have an idea. Have you considered something as unbelievable as 'Vexen, will you go out with me?'"

Marluxia smile fade away and was replaced with annoy. "You really ARE no fun", he said dryly, "I wanna Demyx, Xigbar and Saix here, where are they?"

"Still in line", Roxas said, pointing at the cafeteria's desk and a huge number of students in front of it, "This place is big like hell"

"They've been there like forever", Marluxia said, "Oh, and by the way, if you can't stand big crowds, how are you planning to survive from that play your theatre club is gonna organize?"

Roxas paled, "Please don't remind me about it. I'm already nervous and I don't even know what we're stating"

Suddenly Marluxia focused completely on his half-full tea-cup and tried his best to look like he wasn't there. And reason came not so far behind.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice said right next to Roxas' ear, and he was about to fall from his chair. Sora's crystal blue eyes stared straight at him, "Geez, you're so jumpy"

"Sorry", Roxas muttered, quite aware of Marluxia, who was still staring at his cup like there was something dead interesting in it while kicking his foot under the table.

"Couldn't just help to hear you mentioning our play", Sora said.

"Oh". THAT was all he could come up with. Way to go, Roxas, he though bitterly.

"It's okay to be nervous", Sora continued, "I'm already in panic too. But y'know it usually makes your performance even better. But I'm sure you're doing well anyway. You've been great in all the exercises we have done in club meetings!"

Marluxia kicked his foot really hard this time, and with that Roxas managed to pull a small 'Thanks' out of himself.

Sora just smiled, "No prob. Oh, and Xemnas told Riku, who told me, that we're going to start to make your play tomorrow already!"

Roxas swallowed, "Really?"

"Yeah. Just thought should tell you. I'll be going now, Kairi and Naminé have something to talk to me about. See ya!" And we waved his hand and walked away. Roxas stared after him; he looked much nicer when there was no Riku hanging on him like a leech. Well, not nicer that way, but…

"You're drooling", Marluxia smiled.

"What?" Roxas' hand dashed on his chin to try it, "I'm not. Liar"

"Well, you just as well could be. Seeing how you stare at him"

"Shut up"

"No"

The arrival of Demyx, Xigbar and Saix saved him. Demyx put three coffees and a pouch of buns down on the table.

"I don't believe this concourse!" he moaned, "It took forever to get to the desk in one piece!"

"The curse of the first-graders, I'd guess", Xigbar said wisely, "Luckily Saix saved us from bigger troubles"

"I just like to make some black eyes", the one in question said, "It has nothing to do with protecting you"

"Aw, c'mon Saix, we know you love us anyway", Demyx giggled.

Saix gave him a look that didn't exactly signal love, but Demyx pretended not to notice.

"How long is it going to take until they decide the new players?" he asked curiously, "I'm so exited that I'm soon going to pee myself"

"Oh, like you did last year in the middle of your band's concert?" Xigbar asked teasingly, and Demyx blushed showily.

"Xiggy, we're not supposed to talk about it!" he cried out when Marluxia and Roxas laughed.

Right then the front door flew open and all football candidates got in. All five of them sat in deep silence, staring at the approaching Axel. His red hair stood out easily, but his face was poker.

"What happened?" Demyx asked in a very low voice, when Axel was close enough to hear. The red head said nothing. He just sat down and took one of the buns from the middle of the table. He swallowed half of it with only one bite, and then suddenly smiled.

"I got in. I'm in the team"

X

"Three cheers for school's football team's new middle-field player… AXEL!" Demyx shouted and ran like a lunatic across the empty and (not anymore) quiet corridor.

"Hurrah!" Xigbar shouted – only once – and tackled Axel on the floor while Demyx continued to yell the rest of the hurrah-calls.

"You're going to wake everyone up", Saix said calmly, "It's late"

It definitely was, since after Axel's happy news they had been on yard for several hours, doing nothing but goofing around. Axel had entertained them with some tricks he new with the football. He was very good, as far as Roxas understood anything about that sport. This was, needless to say, not very much.

"Don't be such a bitch-face about it, Saix!" Demyx laughed and jumped on Xigbar and Axel, who were still rolling on the floor.

"Jesus, you're such a bunch of big babies", Marluxia said scornfully and shook his head.

"And you're just afraid to spoil your hair", Xigbar grinned under Axel, who was trying to strangle him, "Such a shame to you, dude. You'll never impress Vexen in science club when you are too afraid to get your hands dirty…"

"You mean I can't rage? You take that back!" Marluxia screamed and pushed Demyx aside to get on the top of the heap.

Roxas rolled his eyes; his friend was so easily provoked.

Still, when he watched three of them wrestling on the floor and laughing like crazy, he had this feeling inside him. Feeling that said that he was happy. He was happy in this new school, with these new friends he had made. Axel was finally smiling again, and the sorrow he had had in his eyes over a past few days was almost totally gone. Just almost.

"Are you coming or not?" Roxas asked at the end of the corridor, eyeing the wiggly bundle in front of him.

"Right away when we get rid of each others!" Demyx yelled jollily.

"You're crazy", Roxas mumbled and turned from the corner.

The following corridor was empty as well, and enjoying the silence, Roxas walked forward. But in a half-way he stopped.

"Did you get a good team this year, hun?"

Sora. Roxas took a quick glance behind him, making sure that the others were still busy with their fake-fighting. Then he stopped in front of the door he had heard the voice coming from.

"Sure, I guess they're okay. Why were you talking to him?"

Why did Riku always had to sound so arrogant? Wait- why was Sora talking to who? He couldn't mean…

"Geez, Riku. I was just talking to him about that play. No need to panic, y'know"

Roxas felt his heart beating faster. Why was he listening this anyway?

"Why he needs to know? He's not so important character in our club"

"What do you mean? We're all equal, and you know that. Xemnas' a leader but there's no such thing as more important characters. Just because you two play in the same team and you hear about all things a little earlier…"

"Okay, point taken", Riku interrupted. Roxas felt his anger growing. He could even let Sora finish, "But you didn't tell everyone. I mean, you didn't run around informing the whole club, didn't you?"

"C'mon Riku, he just happened to be there when I walked by. Thought that I could just stop and say a word. You know what that is? Some cultures call it 'manners'. You could try it out sometimes"

Just happened to be there. Of course. Like Sora would ever come to him on purpose. Roxas was just a guy from the theatre club. Well, he couldn't say that he had done much to better his terms with Sora.

"You show much interests in him", Riku's voice said involuntarily. Sora did? Roxas tried to calm his heart down. There was no need to get excited like this. Riku didn't mean THAT way, and Roxas didn't even care if he did, anyway.

"You're just so damn jealous", Sora sounded a bit annoyed.

"Because I love you", Riku said. Roxas shivered.

"I love you too, but that's not an excuse to stop other from living and having new friends!"

"I'd be calmer if you're friends were chicks…" Riku muttered.

"Riku", Sora sounded very serious now, "Exactly because of that attitude I feel so chained sometimes. We can't go on if you continue that. And you DO want us to go on, right?"

"Of course I do", Riku whispered, "I'm sorry, honey. I promise I give you more freedom. Please forgive me"

Roxas had to hold himself back very hardly to not shout aloud 'Don't forgive him'.

"Of course I forgive you. You haven't done anything wrong. Just give me some space, okay?" Sora said smoothly, "I love you, Riku"

Roxas really didn't want to hear anymore. He was just about to move, when something almost gave him a heart attack.

"Any particular reason why you are standing in front of my room's door?"

Roxas made some kind of a pirouette and turned to face a bored-looking boy whose silver hair poured on his face.

"Zexion", he breathed, still shocked, and the other boy nodded, "I was just… I mean… is this your room?"

The boy nodded again. Then he looked at the door, "Is Riku in there?"

"He's… yeah", Roxas said, starting to understand, "So you're… you're Sora's roommate?"

"That's true. Though Riku's there almost all the time"

"Must be a bit annoying?" Roxas guessed.

"That's why I spend as much of my time as I can in the library. It's fine by me actually. Anywhere I can read in peace is fine by me"

"And there's no much peace in there?" Roxas nodded his head per the door, which behind Sora and Riku were… God knows what they were doing.

"I hardly talk to Sora really", Zexion said, "Or Riku. Well, they still somehow got me persuaded to make a script for the play of their theatre club"

"Really? You wrote it?" Roxas asked, amazed, "I- I mean, you write?"

"Sometimes", Zexion looked at his watch, "But it's getting late. If Riku hasn't left yet, he's probably staying the night. So I just have to live with it"

"I wonder how Riku even let's Sora sleep in the same room with others that himself", Roxas said before he could stop himself.

Zexion smiled gloomily, "He said that he was not afraid of keeping his sweetheart in the same room with someone who apparently has lost his sexual desire a long time ago"

Roxas blinked. "That's nasty", he noted and felt his anger towards Riku double.

Zexion shrugged, "I personally think that it's not even wonder that I don't go for oversweet cuteness, when I watch those two all days long. I much more prefer sensible conversation and deep trust. Well, like I said, it's late. Good night"

And he had closed the door behind him before Roxas could properly internalize what he had just said.

X

"Really? You think I should?" Demyx asked with his mouth full of breath as they were having breakfast in a noisy cafeteria.

They were the only ones who had an early lesson that morning. When Roxas had left his room, Marluxia and Axel had still been in heavy sleep. Not that it was any surprise after all that rampage from previous evening. Demyx still had a little bruise in his cheek where Axel's elbow had hit.

Roxas nodded while oiling his slice of bread with marmalade, "I think so. Zexion might feel uneasy by all that approaching you do to him"

Demyx looked curious, "So you think that if I talk to him, like, about everyday things, Zexy might start liking me more?"

"Could be. And don't call him by any nicknames. Act like you were just friends. Then it may become something more"

"Cool. Haven't tried that one out", Demyx said avidly. Roxas resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, "I'll be just, like, someone to trust and tell everything to, right?"

"That sounds good", Roxas noted and took a bite from his bread.

"What did you put on it?" Demyx asked and reached to pick up Roxas' empty marmalade box. He checked its label, "Cherry? That's so gay"

Roxas just laughed, "You find everything I do gay"

"That's not true", Demyx insisted, "Oh God, the way you stand up from your chair is SO gay!"

X

"You're late, shrimp", Larxene said while opening the auditorium's door just when Roxas was about to grab the doorknob.

"I'm not", he said, "It's exactly seven o'clock"

"Okay. You're too precise, shrimp", Larxene repaired, "You should've learned by now that we always come five minutes too early"

"Come on, Larxene, don't be too harsh for him", said Kairi, who had just appeared behind the blond, carrying Naminé in piggyback.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, "Are you leaving already? I thought we were supposed to start making the new play today"

"We are", Naminé said as happily as always, "We must persuade some other clubs to help us with this project first"

"And if they won't agree, we must make them", Larxene said with a flash in her eyes that clearly told that she was hoping for some aversion.

"We have divided in teams", Kairi explained, "And our team has a science club and a music club. Come!"

"What do we need a science club for?" Roxas asked a bit terrified while rushing after three girls. A thought about Marluxia watching his acting wasn't a very comfortable one.

"To do the special effects. You know, the smoke and all", Larxene said, stopping quickly in front of the chemistry class, "Here we are. Hello, nerds!"

She slammed the door open and before them was a bunch of guys and girls dressed in long, white jackets. They were gathered around one long table that had some suspicious-looking matters on it. Roxas had to admit that Marluxia's pink hair kind of stood up from the mass. Besides he was the only one who didn't react Larxene's sudden entry; he was too focused on staring at Vexen like a dog in front of the giant steak.

Vexen agreed quickly in Larxene's proposition and they left. The whole way to the music class Roxas only tried to forget Marluxia's words that he had shouted: 'Oh my God, Roxy, I get to see you practicing, this is so exciting!'

Just when they were at the destination, he realized that with the music club taking part, Demyx would be making this play as well. And Kairi and Naminé were talking something about Xemnas getting football team's new players as roadies. So Axel might too…

Roxas felt dizzy. It was like this play was going to roll them all into one.

X  
X  
X

Okay, here it is AT LAST! Sorry it took so long, but I made this chapter a bit longer so don't be mad :3

Thank you for all awesome readers who have commented, hope you still keep it up!


	8. Chapter 8

"Here's the script"

Xemnas wandered around and handed a bunch of paper to every member of the club that sat on the front row's chairs or on the limb of the stage.

Roxas took the last piece and stared at its cover. It was a fairytale. Good, that would mean they were allowed to overact everything. He was good at enlarging things. He had been friends with Marluxia since kids, after all.

"Now, I've red the story and found it really good", Xemnas said after a brief silence, "Thanks for it goes to the writer, Zexion, who's going to be here to watch our working and making sure that we… cleave to the text"

Roxas glanced at Zexion, who sat in the auditorium with a thick book, and was ready to bet for all his munny that Zexion wouldn't comment their achievement with one word. He noticed that Riku, who was probably thinking the same, eyed Zexion with cocky smile on his face. Roxas felt the wave of anger inside him, and quickly returned to examine his script.

"I'll now give you a while to explore the text, and then we'll start casting", Xemnas said, and the room was filled with the paper's rustle.

Roxas started from the first page and red as fast as he could. He didn't know what Xemnas meant with the 'while', and he didn't want to be totally in the courtyard when it would end.

"Flea, you're not supposed to read it all", Larxene said, slapping his back of the head, "Just get yourself an overview and you're doing well"

"Oh _geez_", said Kairi and Naminé, who had already browsed to the last page, "It's the traditional story! _The prince_ and _the princess_ end up together!"

"Holy cow, did you call a media?" Larxene said in a fake-shocked voice.

Sora laughed, turning the last page as well and reading it. Riku just looked satisfied, holding his unopened script in his hand, reading over Sora's shoulder.

"But c'mon, this is so cliché!" Kairi said, "Hey Zexion!" she shouted to the auditorium. Zexion scowled her behind his book, "You know we're almost all gay here! Why couldn't you write a gay-fairytale?"

"What would've you wanted?" Riku asked, "Two princes ending up kissing each others?"

"Well it would've been hell a lot cuter", Kairi protested.

"Hetero-phobia", Larxene muttered behind her script.

"Well, maybe it would've been", Riku admitted, "Anyhow, me and Sora requested for a traditional story"

"You did?" Kairi asked, amazed, "Why?"

Riku shrugged. Roxas noticed that Sora was still absorbed to his script, but his eyes didn't move.

"Maybe Riku didn't want to take a risk that some other guy would get to be his boyfriend's actor in an opposite", Roxas blurted. Everyone turned to look at him, Kairi and Naminé looked a bit frightened, but he didn't care. He simply had had enough. Just yesterday he had heard how Riku promised Sora to stop being sickly jealous. And here they were again.

Larxene just smirked. Sora looked at him, but Roxas turned his head away. He didn't want to see those ocean-blue eyes. Instead he ended up watching Riku, whose look was now ominous and his cheeks bright red.

"And wouldn't you like it, eh, tough guy?" he whizzed between his teeth.

Roxas didn't lower his eyes, even though he did want to, because Riku was somewhat taller than him, and his eyes felt like they were burning their way through Roxas' forehead.

"You got a problem with me?" Riku asked, jumped down from the limb of the stage and straightened.

"You got one with me", Roxas answered. His throat was dry and there was hardly any voice coming out, but he couldn't back off now.

"Riku, drop it", Sora said.

"I don't like people who revile me", Riku said for once ignoring his boyfriend.

"You didn't like me anyway", Roxas objected. Riku stepped closer and Roxas swallowed, "You disliked me from the moment I appeared"

"Then maybe you should consider not giving me reason to it", Riku snarled and took another step. Roxas also jumped down, but didn't move.

"Riku, please", Sora demanded, "Stop it, that's not nice"

Kairi and Naminé eyes swayed back and forth between Riku and Roxas, and they both looked worried. Larxene was simply leaning her chin to her hand and looked expecting. Roxas hardly saw them. He stared Riku and pondered if he should punch now. But he had a feeling that Riku had had experience from fighting in the muddy soccer fields.

"I didn't give you any reason", Roxas said out loud, "Just being me"

"Well, seeing how you stare at my boyfriend while 'just being you', 'just being you' is something that I don't like", Riku said with the dangerous tune.

"Riku, we had a talk about this", Sora raised his voice.

"I'm not after your boyfriend", Roxas said securely. He _was_ going to add 'and I'm straight', but he happened to glance Sora for a second and for some reason the words just disappeared.

"And that's the story we all believe", Riku growled. He approached again by third step. Roxas was just about to step back.

"Is there some problem going on?" a deep voice asked from behind him.

Roxas turned around, but Saix didn't look at him; his golden, wolf-like eyes were directed at Riku, who quickly seemed to realize the wide shoulders and the scarred face of the comer.

"Not at all", he said rudely and turned around, returning to his original place.

"Did you _have _to do that?" Roxas heard Sora hissing, but then Saix tapped his shoulder.

"You're okay?" he grunted.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Roxas smiled, "Thanks"

"My pleasure", Saix noted, not looking at all pleasured.

Sora and Riku were now crankily whispering to each others, but their voices were too low for Roxas to hear. Kairi and Naminé seemed to still be shocked because of the almost-fight that just happened, and Larxene rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed that almost-fight hadn't turned into the real one.

"Now, if you had had enough time with the text", Xemnas suddenly said, and Roxas startled, realizing that all he knew about the story was the end and the first page he didn't remember anymore.

But no one else asked for more time, and he decided to be quiet and comfort himself with the thought that he wasn't the only one who hasn't focused on the script.

"Now then", Xemnas started, taking up his own papers, "As you can see, there are two princes and two princesses in this story, which makes it different from the regular fairytales…"

To Roxas' horror, he was given one of the leading roles as one of the princes.

"It's okay if you don't have earlier experience", Xemnas said after seeing Roxas' appalled expression, "I've seen that you've done great in this club and I trust that you'll be able to handle all your lines"

After that Roxas couldn't refuse, especially under Riku's incredulous gaze. The gaze however soon turned to be indignant when Sora got the role of the other prince. That would mean they'd have a lot of shared scenes where they fight over the same princess – until they find out that there are actually two similar princesses.

"You truly fit into those roles", Larxene said to Kairi and Naminé, "You hang around together too much, you start to look identical"

"You're just jealous, because you don't get to be a princess", Kairi smirked.

"You don't even believe that yourself", Larxene noted calmly, "Do I look like a princess type? And besides you better watch your mouth, I'm the queen and your mother, so I can make you to clean our entire castle if I want to…"

"You're not her mother, you're my mother", Naminé pointed out, browsing the script.

"I am?" Larxene asked, eyeing one of the pages, "Shit, I don't remember those kind of things"

"No, no, wait", Kairi said, "At the page 34 it turns out that you're really my mother but I was given away…"

"What the hell?"

"Yes, but…" Naminé continued, "This is told by the foul courtier, who wants to marry a princess to be a king, and it uncovers to be a lie at the page…"

"Holy shit, I'm so dead with this", Larxene sighed.

Roxas had to agree with her; the story might be about the old-fashioned subject, but it had family circumstances, mix-up's, break-up's and cheating in it like in a hard-core soap opera.

"Where do you get you ideas from?" Roxas asked Zexion when they were leaving the auditorium.

"I watch the students in this school", Zexion replied not looking away from his book.

"Roxas!" a voice behind him called, and Roxas turned around to see Xemnas staring at him, "Could I have a word with you, please?"

Wondering, what on Earth it could be, Roxas nodded, taking a quick glance at Saix. The bluenette was however pretending not to notice.

Roxas stopped and waited for the others to leave. Then Xemnas waved him to come closer.

"I know that you're friends with Saix", he started and Roxas shrugged, "Do you think I did a right thing when I gave him the smallest role with as few lines as possible?"

"Oh that", Roxas said, thinking that the role of the bodyguard was probably the best one Saix could have, "Yeah, I think so…"

"He just doesn't seem… shall I say", Xemnas bit his lip, "Well, very eager about theatre, you know what I mean?"

Roxas shrugged again, since he didn't know anything else to do. Saying something could be dangerous; last thing he wanted to do was to reveal Saix's secret crush.

"Well, I'm worried, 'cause if he doesn't want to be here, he shouldn't by force…"

"Oh, I'm sure Saix wants to be here", Roxas hurried to say, "From… from the bottom of his heart… excuse me, I gotta go"

And he turned and left, leaving the thoughtful-looking Xemnas behind.

X

All the other clubs had already ended, and the halls were empty, when Roxas made his way to the stairs. From the window that opened a view to the school's yard, he saw Riku standing outside, holding a cigarette in his hand. He was gesturing heatedly and talking fast, his face was tense. He was talking to a big dreadlock-guy, who Roxas remembered to be the soccer team's goalkeeper.

And then he stopped.

Sora was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Roxas quickly looked around; there really was no one else. Sora had pressed his head in his hands and his shoulders were trembling. Roxas didn't stop to think. It was so rare opportunity to see Sora without Riku that just because that he had to go watch closer. And before he even realized it, he was standing next to Sora, leaning down and saying:

"Hey, are you okay?"

He startled at his own actions just as much as Sora did. Sora's eyes where however dry and not red, but Roxas couldn't understand what had gotten him to ask. It was probably not his business anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Sora smiled.

"Why are you here alone?" No, no, that was _not _what he had been about to say. He had been about to say 'Okay' and go to his room, so WHY he was still standing there?

Sora shook his head, "Riku and I just had a fight. Again"

"Again? About what?" Roxas asked. Just because of the curiousness, there was absolutely no eagerness in his voice.

"Again how he's so damn jealous" Sora sighed, "He thinks everything that moves is staring after me"

"Are you guys still together?" Roxas asked. And if there was this tiny hint of eagerness in his voice now, it was simply because his dislike towards Riku.

"Yeah, we are. We've been through a lot"

"Okay… Good", Roxas said. His mouth was dry.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that scene Riku made earlier", Sora said, like he had just realized who he was talking to, "I really don't know what he has against you"

"He probably thinks I'm after you like he said…" Roxas mumbled, not facing the ocean-eyes.

"Yeah, but I know you aren't", Sora smiled, "I would see if you were"

"You would?" Roxas asked quickly.

"Oh, sure. Those kinds of things show, right?" Sora laughed and stood up. Roxas didn't laugh. His laugh had run away. "Oh, and by the way…" Sora continued, "I just want you to know that regardless of what Riku does, I don't have anything against you. You know? I think you're a nice guy"

"Oh", Roxas said. For some reason he couldn't think anything else to answer, "Well I… I think you're a nice guy too"

"Geez, thanks", Sora smiled, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered, watching the brown-haired boy leaving. He was just confused. Confused, because he hadn't known that Sora was giving him _any _thoughts, positive or negative. It was just that.

Fucking confusing, anyway.

"Aww, you're so cutely gay over him, Roxy!" someone shouted and Roxas felt his heart jumping on his throat.

"Marluxia, you motherfucker, let me down!" he screamed when that someone hugged him from behind and raised him in the air, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Demyx told that Saix returned without you, so we decided to come pick you up", Marluxia smirked.

"Literally, apparently", Roxas muttered, rubbing his back and staring murderously at Marluxia and Axel, who was standing behind him.

"We wouldn't want you to get lost in the corridors", Axel said.

"But we're too late", Marluxia said dramatically, "He's already lost in his own heart"

"I just want to get some sleep now", Roxas sighed and turned to the stairs once again.

"Fine, I'll come with you", Marluxia said. He glanced at Axel, "Are you joining us, or are you going to stay here in case you see Larxene, since that's why you came in the first place?"

"I didn't come because of that", Axel snarled.

"But come on, you should at least try apologizing", Marluxia said, "I'm sure she's a nice girl, she'll understand. What do you think, Roxas, is she a nice girl?"

"How should I know?" Roxas mumbled and shot a warning look at Marluxia's snide face.

"She's a killer", Axel said, shaking his head, "You don't understand"

"Well, you'll get your changes", Marluxia chuckled, "I just can't wait this to actually start! The real drama begins! Just imagine it: we'll all be in the same room; Axel trying to coax Larxene's forgiveness. Demyx with that emo-kid he's trying to impress. Saix who has hots for the club's director. I with _Vexen_", he stopped for a moment with a dreamy face, "And our little Roxy in the middle of his love triangle including the world's most possessive boyfriend"

"And don't forget the world's most honeyed girl-couple", Axel said gloomily, "I bet Xigbar won't consent to be left out from this. But I wonder how he'll get himself in this project"

Roxas stiffened. He suddenly hoped that there was no need to ask help with the decors from the other clubs.

X  
X  
X  
Whoo, another update today! (the other one is for the other story) I'm good!

Review and tell me how good I am : D okay, not really, but comment and tell what you like : )


End file.
